


Three Wise Men

by tea_lace_roses



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together, is this a ship, or am i on my own?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_lace_roses/pseuds/tea_lace_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he were going to pause and think about it, Eggsy wouldn't be able to tell you how he ended up here, sandwiched between two of the most competent men in the world on the biggest bed he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three a.m. isn't the time to question your relationship status

If he were going to pause and think about it, Eggsy wouldn't be able to tell you how he ended up here, sandwiched between two of the most competent men in the world on the biggest bed he's ever seen. Harry's arm is around his waist, and Merlin (the man refuses to tell Eggsy his real name, making the younger man think that it's awful) has his face buried in Eggsy's neck, stubble scraping across his collarbone. He shivered. 

Harry's arm tightened around him. "Alright?"

Eggsy swallowed in his throat. "Yeah. Fine. You two are like fucking furnaces, you know that? 

"My apologies." Harry moved to put some space between them, and Eggsy reached back and grabbed him. 

"I didn't say move." he pouted. "Then my back will be cold." 

Harry resettled himself against Eggsy's back. "What has you up?"

Eggsy stroked his hand over Merlin's shoulder. "Just thinkin'"

Lips pressed behind his ear. "About?" 

"You. Merlin. How I became so lucky." he cleared this throat softly. "My mum, she lost my dad yeah? Then she dated fuck head after fuck head. Could never be happy. Me? I manage to find two blokes who think I walk on fucking water."

"We do not think that." Merlin muttered, brogue thick with sleep and shifting his nose along Eggsy's jaw. "You're exaggerating. You aren't that spectacular." 

"You know what I mean, you git." Eggsy grumbled. "I thought you were sleeping." 

"I was. Until two people decided to have ridiculous conversations at," He turned his head slightly to look at the clock. "My god, three a.m. Doesn't Harry have to be in Russia in six hours?" 

Harry chuckled as Merlin turned and pulled the blankets over his head, muttering, "He's already going to be late as is." 

Eggsy gripped Harry's hand in his as the older man said, "Get some sleep, Eggsy. Long week ahead of us. Try not to look too deep into things." 

Eggsy raised their hands and kissing Harry's knuckles. "Night. Love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Whispered promises in your ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in a relationship with a younger man has it's faults, though you'll never hear Harry complaining about it.

Being in a relationship with a younger man has it's faults, though you'll never hear Harry complaining about it.

Merlin liked to see how many times they could make their young lover come in an evening. Harry was a bit more reserved about it. 

He woke to a muffled whine. He sat up at looked down Eggsy's body. The boy had a hand wrapped around his erection, with Merlin whispering filth into his ear. Merlin smirked and winked at Harry. He knew this was a game the two of them played, who could hold their composure longer while the other whispered obscenities in their ear. 

Harry relaxed, watching his lovers together. Merlin licked around the shell of Eggsy's ear. "Harry's awake." Eggsy's eyes snapped up to look at Harry, whining high in his throat. "And here I thought we wore him out earlier."

Harry laughed. "Hardly." He leaned over and kissed Eggsy. "Did Merlin work you up, darling? Is he being a tease?"

 

Eggsy keened, hand working faster. 

Harry tutted and grabbed Eggsy's wrist. "No, no. Not tonight. I think Merlin has other plans tonight."

Hours later, when Eggsy had finally passed out from exhaustion, Harry and Merlin were watching the sun come up over the city. Harry sipped his tea. 

"We're getting too old for this staying up all night business."

Merlin laughed and kissed under Harry's jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write. I dunno what it is about Harry that makes him difficult.
> 
> You can find me at tea-lace-roses.tumblr.com


	3. Missing you is like missing a limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacing is a ridiculous pass time in the face of distress. That didn't stop Merlin of course.

Pacing is a ridiculous pass time in the face of distress. That didn't stop Merlin of course. He glanced over at the computer screen hoping by some miracle that the feed from Eggsy's, or Harry's, or someone's, glasses to pop up. 

He felt something press against his shin an he looked down. J.B. was leaning against his leg, looking up at him, tongue lolling. 

"They'll be fine." Merlin said, leaning down to pick up the pug. "You're being ridiculous. Pacing about like that. You should stop." The pug licked his face. Merlin grimaced. 

The door slid open and he looked up. Roxy was standing in the doorway. "Any news?" 

"No." Merlin said. "The feed is still out. I'm not sure what exactly happened. I can't get it back."

"Shall I get ready for extraction?" Roxy asked. 

"No need, luv. We made it back."

Merlin's head snapped up. Harry and Eggsy were standing in the doorway, leaning against each other, looking exhausted. Neither was wearing their glasses, their suits in scraps. Merlin sucked in a breath and crossed the room over to them. "What happened?" He stroked a thumb over Harry's cheek and Eggsy buried his face in his neck.

"Almost got blown up." Eggsy mumbled, reaching out to take J.B. from him. "We managed to get out just in time. Is there food? Can we eat?"

Merlin chuckled and kissed Eggsy's head. "Well, looks like over all he's fine." He turned to Harry. "How about you? Any injuries?" 

Harry sighed. "None that I'm aware of." He pulled away from the two of them. "We'll need to be fitted for new glasses. Ours had an unfortunate accident." 

"I'll leave you three to debrief." Roxy said. She patted Eggsy's arm. "I'm glad you two are safe." She carefully closed the door behind her. 

Merlin pulled Harry into a kiss. "God I was terrified." 

Eggsy put down J.B. and came to wrap his arms around the two of them. "We're back, Merlin. We're safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I really wasn't expecting the feed back from this that I got. I'm so thankful for every comment, hit and kudos. 
> 
> For now, I'm marking this as complete. But I love this ship with all my heart. I may add to it, or these three may show up in other fics. 
> 
> Thank you all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more thoughts about this pairing. I'll probably continue them here.
> 
> You can find me at tea-lace-roses.tumblr.com


End file.
